


The Sword, The Scroll and the Smile

by LaraCaldin



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: But intented for Male-Reader at first, F/M, Friendship, Gander-neutral, Gen, Humor, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraCaldin/pseuds/LaraCaldin
Summary: (F/N) has been introduced to Prince Kouen and Prince Koumei by his/her two best friends, Hakuyuu and Hakuren Ren, and they have been unseparable ever since.





	The Sword, The Scroll and the Smile

**Author's Note:**

> hey !   
> I really enjoyed writing this story ^^   
> it was supposed to be a male!reader but i think that both are working so I didn't write it but you have to know i was thinking about a male when i wrote it ^^  
> as usual, I hope you will all like it and sorry for the title, I didn't have space enough to write it entirely XD  
> see you soon and don't forget to comment ! ^^

    _The Sword, the Scroll and the Smile (Kouen Ren x Reader x Koumei Ren)_

      -  (F/N)!!!!!!!

You turned and smiled as you see your best friend Hakuren running toward you with a huge grin. 

    -Hello Hakuren, you said with a playful smile, what are you so happy about?

    -I’m happy because you library rat is outside! He answered with a laugh; you’re so pale it’s a shame!

    -But I still look better than you, you pouted. 

You two busted out laugh. 

You and Hakuren were friends since childhood. You were the son of a great strategist and you were yourself a smart young man who had impressed the Ren family more than once. Being an advisor at only fifteen wasn’t anything… 

    -Anyway, said Hakuren when you two calmed down, I need to introduce you to someone!

You frowned and crossed your arms under your longs (F/C) sleeves. 

    -Really? Who?

    -It’s a surprise! Now come with me!

You followed your friend and he led you to the Peonies garden, your favourite one. Once you arrived here, you saw Hakuyuu-dono and two teenagers that you had never seen before. 

The older one was around your age, maybe a bit younger. His hair and his eyes were crimson red and he wore a light armor. He had a sword hanged on his side. The second one was younger. He had red hair and eyes too but the colour of his hair was a bit darker than the first one. He wore white robes and he had a scroll in his hand. 

    -Brother! Shouted Hakuren next to you. 

They turned. Hakuyuu smiled. 

    -Ah Hakuren! I see that you have brought (F/N) as well!

    -It’s a pleasure to see ya Hakuyuu-dono, you said politely.

You looked at the two teenagers and you realized that they were staring at you. You smiled softly and bowed your head slightly. The first nodded back and the other one hid a bit behind the older boy. You felt a hand on your shoulders and turned to see Hakuren with a huge grin. 

    -(F/N), let me introduce you to…

    -Prince Kouen and Prince Koumei isn’t it? You said to the two strangers with a smile, it’s an honour to finally meet you two.

    -You know them? Asked Hakuren in disbelieve. 

Kouen and Koumei seemed surprised too, even a bit shocked. _People don’t usually recognize them,_ you thought with a sigh. You looked at Hakuren and smiled playfully.

    -Of course! It’ll be a shame or else! 

    -People don’t usually know us, said Koumei with a shy voice. 

You looked at him right in the eyes and he shivered. _Not use to eyes contacts either… hmm…_

    -They should, you said with conviction. 

Hakuyuu laughed and patted your shoulder. 

    -That’s what I like about you (F/N)! But I think you haven’t been introduced correctly to my cousins. Kouen, Koumei, you have in front of you (F/N), our youngest advisor. I hope you three will get along with each other. 

    -Sure, answered Kouen as he stared at you.

You moved your hand forward. He hesitated before shaking it. 

    -It’s a real pleasure to meet you my prince, you said with an undying smile. 

    -Pleasure share, ha answered with a small smile on his lips. 

_ Many years later _

__

    -Mei! 

You looked around. Where was he?! You arrived to the Peonies garden and sighed. _Of course,_ you thought, _where else could he be?_

The second prince of Kou hasn’t seen you yet, to busy to feed his pigeons to pay attention to the world around him. You walked closer and cleared your throat. He looked up at you and smiled slightly. 

    -Hello (F/N), how are you?

You didn’t answer and crossed your arms. He soon realized that you were staring at him, and even if you showed no expression on your face he knew that you were angry. 

    -You remember when we meet here for the first time? He said while looking everywhere except at you, how nostalgic…

    -Don’t change the subject Mei. 

Koumei sighed. You knew it too well. 

    -What is it?

    -You know what it is about! Stop lazing around and go outside!

    -But I am outside! 

    -You know what I mean. 

    -No I don’t!

    -Stop it already! You promised me that you would come with me today!

    -But why?!

    -Because it’ll be funnier if we go together! Come on Koumei! 

You heard footsteps behind and you chuckled as you didn’t have to turn to know who it was. 

    -You sound like a child (F/N), said Kouen. 

You looked at him and pouted. 

    -I don’t know what you are talking about…

You three busted out laugh. 

    -Anyway, said Kouen as you calmed down, why does (F/N) the great strategist want so much prince Koumei to come with him?

    -It has been a while since we didn’t spend time together!

    -You see both of us every day. 

    -Yes, _at work._ All we talk about is war, strategy and dungeons conquest! I want to have a normal conversation, in a normal place.

They looked at each others and sighed. 

    -That’s not a bad idea… muttered Kouen. 

    -What?!

    -That’s mean yes? You asked with a grin. 

    -It’s a yes, silly idiot. 

    -Hey! I mean… Yas!

    -Can I have my word in this story?! Asked Koumei. 

    -Nop! You both answered as you two took one of his arms and dragged him outside. 

-*Extended ending*-

You inhale slowly. You had white flowers in each hand. You walked toward the graves and smiled. 

    -Okay here for you Hakuren, you said as you put the first flower on the first grave, and here the second one is for you Hakuyuu-dono.

You sat on you knees in front of the two graves. 

    -I would lie by saying that I don’t miss you two a lot, you said a bit sadly, world is different since you left. 

You looked at the clouds above you and smiled. 

    -But I have nothing to complain about, you said with a chuckle; thanks to you I have two wonderful friends! They might be a bit self-centred and cold sometimes, but I can’t help but feeling good when I hang out with them! I remember the day I meet these two… the weather was beautiful and you Hakuren had insisted for me to meet someone… at that moment, I didn’t knew that I was meeting the future emperor of Kou and his brother!

You laughed at the memorie.

    -I’m glad I met them… and as long as I will live, I swear I will do everything in my power to help and protect them and the Empire!

    -Awww… isn’t cute (F/N)?

You jumped and turned. Kouen and Koumei were staring at you with huge grins. 

    -Since when are you here?! You shouted as a deep blush covered your cheeks, and how did you come so close without making any sounds?! Are you ninjas or what?!  

    -We are since the “I-have-wonderful-friends” part, answered Koumei with a laugh. 

    -So long?!

    -Seems like.

    -Oh no this is so embarrassing, you said as you blushed deeper. 

 They laughed and hugged you tightly, making you blush even more (if it was possible). 

    -Don’t be silly, said Kouen; it was cute, adorable and sweet!

    -You sound like a child Kouen, you answered as you imitated his voice. 

The three of you busted at laugh at you joke and you could have sworn for a moment you had see, the smiles of Hakuren and Hakuyuu-dono in the sky. 


End file.
